


Halfling Compedium

by Dellessa, thepheonixqueen



Series: Halfling Chronicles [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Headcanon, Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Glossary, of sorts. *Warning- some spoilers*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Races

**Drow:**  
Dark elves. Warrior culture, both spartan and very survival of the fittest orientated.  
Dark skin, with either black or silver hair. Drow are meant for the night with keen night vision and nearly silent footsteps. Stronger than normal elves, humans or halflings. Usually living in deep caverns where they do not have to deal with sunlight. Often venture above ground for raids on human, elf, halfling or fay villages.   
Drow are primarily carnivores, eating anything and everything for its meat. While capable of eating plants, it is seen as a last resort.   
Large amounts of blood from a fresh kill results in what is known as ‘blood lust’. The affected drow enters a heat or rut like state and will seek out their mate to copulate wildly until it abates.   
Drow will scavenge dead bodies for meat but are also not too picky about their food being still alive when they start eating.  
Drow are extremely possessive of everything. Everything is fought over and only the strongest keep their prizes. Mates are especially fought over, with Drow skewing towards more males than females. A Drow will prove their worth by bringing their mates gifts, with the most prized being the pelts of the white bears of Northern Valhalla. 

**Elves:**  
Taller than humans. Long ears. Usually have unusual hair colors beyond the normal range associated with humans.  
Capable of interbreeding with humans.   
Ruled by a queen in Illyris.   
Most elves live within the Elven Kingdom which rarely allows outsiders in aside from contracted trades and ambassadors. 

Generally refers to High Elves or Illyrians, but also include the woodland tribes (Si---which is pronounce Shee---that live in the Taige of Valhalla), the Aio Si tribes of Lancia, the Jinn or the Zanzibar, and other smaller regional groups. At one time it was believed that all of these tribes came from one source, including the Drow, but they went their separate ways thousands of years ago. Some formed the kingdom of Illyris, others scattered around the continent into smaller groups. 

**Fay:**  
Faeries/Fairies- male or female, both have wings that are retractable/hidden.   
Wings are considered very private and most fay consider them to analogous to breasts or genitals in that they are not out in public. In all cases they are vestigial but are very sensitive and are often used in a sensual manner.  
Fay are a favored target of Drow attack. Drow claim that Fay mean is sweeter and more delicious than other food sources. Fay bloom dust is a drow aphrodisiac and is sometimes used to make a potent alcohol as well as critical spell and potion ingredient for most magic users.  
During winter months, Fay enter what is known as seclusion. This is a period of semi-hibernation. Fay will sleep for days before waking to eat, use the latrine and drink fluids before returning to hibernation. This leaves most fay very vulnerable during the winter months.  
While most fay are omnivores, Fay healers are strictly vegetarians. For fay healers, eating even the smallest piece of meat will make them ill. If forced to eat meat, large amounts will kill a fay healer. They are literally compelled to help heal others even to their own detriment and will attempt to heal even if doing so will kill them.  
Fay ‘bloom’ via a small growth on the back of their necks. All fay are secretly capable of blooming and most capable take herbs to suppress a bloom from occurring unless trying for a child, as it makes them a target for Drow or other hunters who seem the rare and valuable powder. When a bloom occurs, the fay has the possibility of breeding with either sex and creating a seed that when planted will create a fay via earth magics.  
Fay tend to have long hair in order to protect a bloom if it occurs by trapping body heat between their hair and their neck.  
Fay possess the ability to create a ‘glamour’, an illusion that is often used to keep their wings from sight. The strength of the illusion and how long it can be maintained depends on the fay. 

**Halflings:**   
Usually half human and half elf, although later generations that bear the smaller pointed ears may also bear the name.   
While some possess the magic of their elvish halves, others do not.   
No standard exists for halflings do to the unpredictable nature of the blending of the two races.  
Most are skilled tradesmen and women, owing to the increased dexterity and fine motor skills. 

**Humans:**

Charon:  
Ruled by the Hargrove Dynasty.   
Capital is Tartarus.  
Metal and coal mining. Agriculture. 

Chorus:   
Ruled by the Kimball royal line.  
Major river shipping.   
The marshes and swamps provide herbs and medicinal plants found nowhere else.   
Capital is Armonia, a water city, with canals that provide most major transportation. 

Lancia:   
Ruled by the Church Dynasty.  
Capital: Moi.  
Main trade hub of the continent. All roads lead to Moi in Lancia.   
River Filiss runs along two borders.  
Church Family Legends:  
-Men have midnight black hair  
-Women have silvery platinum  
-When a Church finds their true love their hair changes- men get a witch streak by their forehead that is the same silver as Church women. Women’s hair glows when they find their true love.  
-If a Church is born with the wrong color hair, ie a girl with black hair or a boy with silver, they are considered a ‘luck child’. Luck children are lucky by drawing all the bad luck to them which increases the good luck of the rest of the family. What is not well know is that most luck children end up dying tragically young- most in childhood and many as infants. No luck child has lived past 25.

Valhalla:  
Capital: Dakota  
Always ruled by a pair of siblings, most often by a pair of twins.  
Both twins rule together as Lord North and Lord South along with a counsel of Elders.  
Precious metal and gem mines as well as logging from forests and agriculture from their farms. Fur trade a major industry.   
Small fay settlement that is protected by the royal family.   
People from Valhalla are Valkyries or Valkyrians. 

Zanzibar:  
Capital: Alph  
Mostly Desert.  
Fine wool and cloth from mountain goats and sheep. Precious metal, metalwork and fine jewelry. 

 

 **Pooka:**  
Pooka are shapeshifters. Each Pooka contains a unique mark that remains in the same place regardless of what they turn into.   
They are able to change gender as well.   
Pooka live primarily on the islands off the main continent.   
Ruled by an Emperor. The current Emperor being Vernados Tucker.


	2. People

*Aerintheta Ninaeldir - Theta - Pink haired high elf. His family were refugees from civil unrest in Illyris

*Allison and Leonard Chuch- King and Queen of Lancia. Borders on the Elvish Country of Illyris to the east, Charon to the south, Valhalla to the North and Chorus to the west. Zanzibar is on the other side of Charon. 

*Aidan Price- Pooka- Duke of Wowa Island. Was Tucker’s fiance, and Junior’s father. 

*Astrid Gunvor Ericsdottir - South. Astrid -divine beauty, Gunvor-Alert in war. Lord of the South. Co-ruler of Valhalla. 

*Church Siblings-  
*Carolina Princess of Filiss  
*Leonard Church II (Leo) ArchDuke of Blood Gulch  
*Edward (Epsilon) Duke of the Mnemony Fields  
*Bethany (Beta) Duchess of Mombi Court  
*David (Washington) Duke of Washington Forest. Luck child. 

*Elvea Aryante -Delta ~Elvea -starlike, Aryante -Daybringer. He has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. He is a apothocary. 

*Emmeline Grey- Human healer from Lancia. 

*Etanaziare Tyrnearae-Eta. Stayed with Carolina. She is a halfling with black hair and blue eyes. She is one of the ones captured by Hargrove. Her twin sister is Eta. 

*Fay Village-  
*Franklin Donut-Fay -Fennel. Owns the town's bakery. Famous pastry chef. Provides all baked goods to the Dakota  
*Grif- Fay -Ginko  
*Sergeant Sarge-human. Guards the village, especially during winter and has made many Drows do an about face.  
*Lavernius Tucker-Pooka. Believed to be dead by his family. Was fostered with the Churches as a child.  
*Sister (Kaikiana)-Fay- Sorrel  
*Caboose- human. Was found in the woods as a child and raised by Donut. Works in his bakery.

*Frank Dufresne -Fay mated with Omega. His wings are green and purple, and his hair is a dark purple. He is a healer by trade. His Fay name is Frankinscence.

*Gamaliel Aleanathem-Gamma- spymaster- One of the male captured halflings, although captured on purpose to help free David. Goes back to Lancia.

*Gudbrand Cuyler Ericsson-North. Gudbrand -sword of the divine. Cuyler- bowman. He is Lord of the North, and Co-rules Valhalla with Astrid. 

*Iolanthe Tyrnearae -Iota. Stayed with Carolina. She is a halfling with red hair (and blue eyes), and one of the ones captured by Hargrove. Her twin sister is Eta. 

*James Upwode-Upsilon- Half-elf healer. He lives in Valhalla.

*Kaimelar Gladdenlokte-Ksi- half-elf falconer. One of the male captured half-elves.

*Kallian Zaafir-Kappa -silversmith. One of the female captured halflings.

*Lambrettlian Tyraltin -Lambda - female half-elf seamstress. 

*Mal’loki Handamir- Mu - female half-elf. tapestry maker. Twin to Nandin

*Matthias Ogden -Maine Matthias- gift of god ogden, oak valley. He is trained as a Wood carver, and carpenter. 

*Nandin Handamir- Nu - female half-elf tapestry maker. Twin to Mal’loki. 

*Oamra Cyredanea-Omicron - Half-elf potter. His mate, Delphi, was the last sacrificed. 

*Ormefent Kaarhante - Omega Orme- violence fent-serpent kaar-head hante-break asunder -Black skin and hair. red eyes. 

*Petra Sylvanus- Psi. She is a Half-elf and the Hunt mistress of the castle Dakota. 

*Pierry Westlake- Pi- Male half-elf merchant who resides in Valhalla.

*Rholand Tailor- Rho - Half-elf glassblower/lampworker. He works for the royal family of Valhalla.

*Rosemund Xiamara- Xi- Half-elf and a midwife. She was one of the half-elves captured. 

*Sean Spencer Duke of Yorkshire -York.

*Sigmund Bishop - Sigma, Evil mage, working with Hargrove. He is a cousin to Wash, and is also a halfling.

*Taurina Calath- Tau- Was a teacher before she was kidnapped by Hargrove. Delphi’s sister.

*Zaetha Quanteliel -Zeta - Female half-elf. Blind musician- harpist.


	3. Maps

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/dellessa/media/halfling%20glossary.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/dellessa/media/halfling%20glossary%201.jpg.html)

Maps by Pheonix!


	4. Reproduction

Reproduction: 

While most races in the world reproduce in a similar manner to elves and humans there are a few that have minor or major differences. 

1\. Pooka: 

Pooka are shapeshifters and gender is more or less a choice than it is for other races. However this means that any pooka can become pregnant. If a pooka becomes pregnant they become will have trouble changing form. Most Pooka will remain in their core form for the duration of the pregnancy for the safety of the kit. This is in fact how many Pooka learn that they are pregnant, when they are unable to shapeshift as easily. Kits are unable to shapeshift until they are roughly 3-5 years old with some pooka kits taking until age 7 in extreme cases. It is from that time frame before they are able to shift that a pooka ‘have’ a gender. Spending time as the opposite gender they were born as is considered a normal and healthy phase for pooka kits as they grow up.  
2\. Elves:

Elves or Arda, while resembling humans in some aspects aside from the obvious differences such as their ears, hair and eye colors as well as extended lifespans tend to have difficulty in reproducing within their own kind. Most elven couples can only reproduce one every millennium with some luckier couples able to bear a child in a mere 500 years. 

Their infertility however only manifests within their own kind. Outside of their own kind, such as with humans, elves are surprisingly fertile. This has lead to a large number of halflings, both human-elven hybrids as well as others including the fay species itself which has developed into an entirely new species. Other rumored species are the Sea People off the coast of Chorus, the Zanzibarian Snake people, the hawk-men of Valhalla, the horse-men of Charon and the Spell-singers of Lancia.

 

3\. Fay: 

Fay are by far one the most unique species as far as reproduction goes. Fay were created by Elves mating with Dryads. As a result, Fay are in fact a blend of plant and animal. When a Fay has reached maturity, a bloom will appear on the nape of their neck. For this reason, Fay tend to have longer hair to keep their necks covered in case of a bloom and to protect a bloom if it were to appear. 

Blooms vary in appearance from fay to fay but tend to be no wider than the grower’s neck so it remains mostly hidden. Blooms produce Pollen or ‘bloom dust’ as non-fay refer to it. Pollen is used to pollinate another fay’s bloom. If pollination occurs, the blossom with fade and a seed will grow in its place. Seeds also vary in appearance but tend to be irridescent or crystalline sheens in appearance. If pollination does not occur, the bloom with wither and drop off until the following year. 

Fay will only bloom once a year, usually around the date they ‘emerge’, which will be explained shortly. Many fay will take herbal suppressants if they do not wish to bloom or wish to skip that years bloom cycle. (See note on Pollen for more information)

Once a seed has developed, it will fall off of the fay’s neck. A fay will allow the seed to dry for a few days before planting it, usually in a pot to start. Some traditional fay will plant directly in the ground but many start with a pot to ensure better protection for a sprout. Once the sprout has developed enough in its pot, it will be transplanted into the ground. 

Once planted, the fay plant will take approximately 4-5 months to grow into a full blossom. Blossoms are large usually around 2-3 feet tall or roughly a meter. When matured enough, the Blossom will peel back, exposing the pod and the pixie fay within will emerge. Pixie fay are the equivalent of a two year old human child, capable of walking within a few days as well as feeding themselves and will be able to speak in a week although with limited vocabulary as they learn. 

Some will question why fay have genders if they reproduce in a manner similar to plants. The blunt answer is for pleasure. Fay cannot reproduce in a more human like nature and honestly find the human manner to be messy and uncivilized. 

The most distinct trait of fay, that is the wings or winglets serve a vital purpose in fay reproduction as they are designed to help spread pollen in an attempt to pollinate others. Pollination being the main act of reproduction has lead to unusual remedies for infertility issues. The most common form is the keeping of bees, in an attempt to induce normal pollination through a natural vector. Other forms include manually pollinating a bloom by a healer or using pollen in a lotion or salve directly on skin. (See note on pollen for more information.

Terms to remember:  
Bloom: a flower like growth that emerges from a fay’s neck to allow for pollination.  
Bloom dust: a crude human term for pollen. (SEE NOTE ON POLLEN)  
Blossom: a fay plant for growing a pixie  
Pixie: a fay child  
Pollen: created by a fay bloom, a powder-like substance with unusual side-effects on non-fay and reproductive gamete for fay.

NOTE ON POLLEN: 

While used in many human and elvish remedies, pollen should NEVER be used to treat fay. Fay exposed to pollen will pollinate and go to seed whether that was the intent or not. Human healers or Elvish healers who treat fay as well as other species would do well to ensure no cross contamination can occur as accidental pollination is often very traumatic especially when the fay in question is in a committed relationship.

For many non-fay, pollen has unusual side effects. This includes use in magical potions and spells for the purpose of augmentation or enhancement as well medical salves and remedies. One of the most well known effects is how pollen effects Drow. For Drow, fay pollen is an aphrodisiac as well as a mild euphoric. Fay will be hunted specifically for their blooms, leading to their tendency to hide or suppress a bloom cycle. Drow will use pollen as it is or use it to brew a special wine that is both expensive and in high demand.

Pollen is usually referred to as Bloom dust by non-fay. Fay tend to find the term crude and prefer the use of their term when in dealings with them. Fay will sell small amounts of pollen each year in order to prevent more dangerous means of acquisition from humans, elves and drow. Pollen found for sale in marketplaces and in use tend to be a blend of pollen from several individuals. For this reason, items with pollen in them are never to be used on fay at anytime.


	5. Drow House Mate Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the lastest chapters of Lost Tales, more about Drow and their house mate laws.

Among the generally lawless Drow, the few laws they do enforce as held all the higher because of it.

Highest and most sacred are the laws concerning House Mates

The Sacred Laws of House Mates

 

  1. A House Mate once claimed will remain bound and loyal to that claimant until/unless lost in combat or duel.
  2. A House Mate may renounce a claim if their mate is proven unworthy or they declare their mate unworthy of them.
  3. The stealing of House Mates will not be permitted nor causes a change of claim.
  4. House Mates will be considered properly claimed when they are marked by their claimant either on shoulder blade, neck, throat or thigh.
  5. If a House Mate is taken but without knowledge of their claim mark, they can be returned to their claimant without need for weregild.
  6. Weregild shall be paid for any stolen House Mate, up to their weight in gifts and/or gold.
  7. House Mates cannot be claimed unless their training is completed within the college or an affirmed master craftman.
  8. Once a House Mate declares themselves as such following their training, they may accept a claimant individually or set requirements and tests to select a mate worthy of them.
  9. A House Mate may, at their choosing, declare themselves Bonded before a priest and that they will have their claimant and no other. No claimant shall offer challenge or duel once a bond is declared.
  10. Any child born to a House Mate will be recorded in the temple and until the child can choose will remain with the House Mate. If the House Mate is lost in combat or duel, the House Mate may place their child with their former claimant.
  11. Any House Mate unaccompanied by their claimant will be treated will the greatest honor and respect at all time and granted the highest accommodations possible by their hosts.



 

**What is a House Mate?**

Any Drow may declare themselves a House Mate according to the Sacred Laws, following the completion of their education in any craft or field. Most do not, preferring to devote themselves to their craft. House Mates are seen as the ultimate prize as they will only allow someone they deem worthy to claim them. The more desirable a House Mate one has, the more status one has.

 

**So they are trophy wives?**

Sort of yes, but also no. Drow fight for all they have so marriages are not really a thing except to ensure blood lines and forming of alliances. House Mates are more of a battle prize than a trophy wife as House Mates can be won from a prior claimant through duels or if the claimant falls in battle.

 

**What if a House Mate doesn’t want to go with a claimant?**

They can refuse by declaring the claimant unworthy. Most House Mates will go with whomever offers the greatest incentives: wealth, power, land or battle prowess.

 

**Why are House Mates so desirable?**

House Mates are a symbol reinforcing their claimant's status. Their upkeep is usually expensive so one must have the resources to attract a House Mate and then keep them. However, once won a House Mate is loyal to their claimant. The simple fact of loyalty is part of what makes House Mates desirable along with their rarity.

 

**Why are House Mates rare?**

Most Drow do not want to be House Mates. Drow tend to be very aggressive and loyal only to themselves. Those who voluntarily declare themselves House Mates are giving their loyalty to claimants, something very rare in Drow society where backstabbing and betrayal are the norm rather than the exception.

 

**How are House Mates treated?**

House Mates are pampered and spoiled. An unhappy House Mate is seen as a sign that you are unable to support them properly, leaving a claimant potentially seen as weak or vulnerable. Abuse of a House Mate of any kind is seen as a betrayal of the loyalty they give you, rendering the offender stripped of their honor in the eyes of Drow society.

 

**How can you tell someone is a House Mate?**

Traditionally a House Mate shows the wealth of their claimant or their claimants clan. They are a living billboard displaying the success of their mate, with some going as far as wearing the tanned skins of foes their claimant has slain or having items made from such skins.

Usually a House Mate is bedecked in rare fabrics and jewels showing their status while leaving their claiming marks on display. Some House Mates going so far as veiling themselves except for a claiming mark as a way to keep the unworthy from looking on them.

House Mates usually bear no weapons, marking them in Drow society as the only ones without weapons aside from the smallest for Drowlings.

 

**What are traits of a good House Mate?**

House Mates in general are clever, smart, educated, attractive, social and charming. They have a reputation of being demanding, selfish and greedy, as all gifts given to a House Mate remains theirs even if they are claimed by another claimant later.

Some House Mates that are seen as Higher Status among House Mates are those that show rare traits among drow. These include unusual hair or eye colors, more submissive personalities, or being shy.

 

**Are all House Mates male or female?**

House Mates can be of any gender. Drow society is such that nearly the entirety of the species are pansexual. One’s gender is less of a concern than the risk of getting stabbed mid-coitis.

Same sex pairings are common and if all parties agree, although rare, large group pairings have been known to occur. A same sex couple may bring in a member of the opposite gender through a contract for procreation reasons if procreation is a concern, similar to a surrogacy or sperm donation. How much contact they maintain with the resulting offspring is covered under the contract.   

At the same time, a Claimant is not entitled to sexual favors from their House Mate. While most House Mates will grant their Claimant sexual favors, they are not required to. Anyone attempting to force an unwilling House Mate is declared unworthy and the Claimant without honor, rendering the Claim invalid and the House Mate to seek a new Claimant.  

 

**What is a Bonded House Mate?**

A Bonded House Mate is what most societies would consider marriage to be under ideal circumstances. A Bonded House Mate means that they will refuse any other offers, deny any attempts at claims by others even if their claimant loses a duel or falls in battle. They have declared their loyalty to their one claimant and that they will have no other.

For Drow, this is an amazing and unlikely thing to do. It happens so rarely it is elevated to the status of finding a True Love or Soulmate in other societies and cultures.

Bonded House Mates are the only Widows in Drow society.

 

**What is a Claiming Mark?**

A Claiming Mark is a bite mark, one deep enough to bleed but done carefully to ensure both the safety of one marked and to ensure that a perfect imprint of the Claimant’s teeth remains in one of the designated areas: neck, throat, shoulder blades and thighs. Drow rarely let one another close enough for such things and in most cases are geared towards actually biting for attacks or in defense.

Claiming Marks are not permanent but must be redone. The only exception are Bonded House Mates who let their Claiming scar or use dye or ink to make the marks permanent to symbolize the claim.

 

**Can you stop being a House Mate?**

With the exception of a Bonded House Mate, yes.

House Mates can stop accepting Claimants and ‘retire’ so to speak, if they wish to return to their craft or their clan. Most do not stop accepting Claimants but those that do tend to live off of the wealth they acquire during their time as House Mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should go without saying, but if you use ideas from Halfling Chronicles, please at least give credit to Dellessa and thepheonixqueen. There is an inspired by button for reason. While it is flattering, not getting credit for an idea that the two of us came up with- let alone several- is very insulting and infuriatiing. Thank you.


End file.
